The Sea's Daughter
by Lunadeath1
Summary: Kaimana D. Mia. The daughter of the Sea. She is a dangerous being that is feared by all others. So when she set sail with Luffy to help him achieve his dream. She knew that sooner or later she will be targeted once she reveals herself. Summary sucks as always lol! LuffyxOC
1. Prologue

Cold. That was all she could feel. There was no warmness. There was no one to comfort her. There was nothing.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. A darkness that not even the sun can reach to. Bringing her chained wrists up to her face, she grabbed onto the chains with her small hands and tries to pull it from the cuffs upon her wrists. But it was no use for it was still attached strongly. She stopped and closed her eyes to sleep once more.

The next time she woke up, there were the sound of explosions and her captors' screams and yells.

"It's the Marines! Captain Longhorn, w-what do we do?"

"Keep them at bay! Whatever you do, don't let them get near the girl!"

A bunch of, "Yes Captain!" were heard. Another loud explosion and it sounded like another pirate crew, who was fighting, came stumbling, "C-captain, the Marine...i-its…" Longhorn yelled, "What is it? What about the Marine?" "It's General Garp…" was the last thing he said before he collapsed. A new voice was heard, "You boys sure have given me trouble on tracking you down." "G-Garp," Longhorn stuttered. From the way that this Garp person spoke, the girl could imagine the smile on his face, "It's best if you hand over the girl Longhorn." "Like hell I will! She'll earn me a lot of money! Riches and all!" yelled Longhorn. There was a sigh from Garp before there were yells, screams, and groans of pains from the crew. "Gah!" Longhorn yelled as he crashed through the door where the girl was being held.

When Garp stepped into the dark room, he looked around. The room smelt of stale air. Looking around, he saw chains attached on the wall. Following it, he finally saw what was at the end of it. The girl was chained and cuffs to the wall, dry blood stained on where she sat, and she was staring straight at him. Taking a step towards her, Garp knelt down so they were eye to eye. The girl stared at him, no emotions shown upon her face or eyes. She merely stared at him as he stared back at her. This staring contest last for three minutes until Garp burst out laughing out of nowhere, "You're a very interesting little tyke aren't you?" She didn't answer him. She just merely stared at him. Heaving a sigh after his laughter, he put a hand upon the girl's head, "Don't worry. I won't let you be sold just to be slaved off." The girl wasn't worried at all. She didn't care what happened to her. She knew the true cruelty of this world. So, she merely waited for him to say that he was going to bring her to a place where she will only be chained up more. Watching him getting back up to stand back on his feet, she watches as he walks closer to her. She had expected him to grab her chain and drag her with him to wherever. But her eyes widen when she saw him grab the chains and merely break them as if they were merely made of wood. Looking up at him, she saw him smile warmly down at her, "I promise I'll protect you." Her sight started to get blurry until she felt something wet falling down on her face. Bringing a hand up to wipe it away, she saw that it was water. It wasn't just any water though, they were tears. Feeling a hand picking her up, the girl quickly look up to see it was Garp. He still had that warm smile on his face, "Now then, shall we get going?" Her only response to his question was burying her face in the crook of his neck, trying to get as close as she can to the warmth. He laughed and gently rubs her head as he turns and walks out of the stale prison room. It didn't take him long until the both of them were out in the open upon the ship's deck. Feeling the warm breeze on her skin, the girl moves her head away from Garp's neck and looked to see that she was outside. She couldn't remember the last time she was outside nor remember how it looked for she was kept in the dark for so long. Looking around, she saw that they in the middle of the sea, next to a huge Marine ship that had a dog for a figurehead.

" _My child…"_

Perking up, the girl looked around her, trying to find where that voice came from. The voice sounded so familiar and warm. She knew she heard that voice before. When she couldn't find who the source was, she stopped trying to find them. Before she could relax though, the voice spoke again, " _My darling child…"_ Garp felt her perk up in his arm again. Looking down at her, he saw her looking everywhere around her again. It was as if she was trying to find someone. "You alright?" he asked. She didn't answer him as she finally stopped looking around and instead, looked towards the Sea. Garp watches with interest when she spoke, "Mother?" He smile, "So you can hear her." Looking at him, the girl questioned him, "You can hear my mother too?" He guffaws as he answered her, "No. But I figure you could hear her." She tilts her head, "Why's that?" He smiled, "Because, you're the child of the Sea. The Sea is your mother." Instantly knowing what he meant, she looked downcast and crestfallen at her hands, "If you know that… then are you going to bring me somewhere to chain me up again?" It was as if the Sea itself heard her question and started to create giant waves to try to tilt the boat over. Gaining his balance, Garp smile and ruffle her hair, "Nah, You're too special to be chained up. And besides-" he laughs, "I think your mother would try and murder me if I did that." Hearing his response, the water started to calm. Sighing, he warmly smiles at her, "Besides, you're going to be my granddaughter from now on."

"Granddaughter?"

His smile widens, "Yup. I have a grandson too. He's about your age. I think you'll both get along nicely." Smiling, she nodded. "Hey, you finally smiled," said Garp, looking at her in his peripheral vision as he walks towards his Marine ship. Noticing on what he said, she touches her mouth and was surprised that she was actually smiling. She couldn't even remember the last time she smiles.

"Well anyways. Do you have a name?"

Thinking about his question, she was about to shake her head until her mother spoke, " _Mia. Kaimana D. Mia."_ "Kaimana D. Mia," she answered.

"Kaimana huh? That's a very powerful last name. Then again, your mother is the Sea," he laughed. Hopping onto his ship, he told his men that they were going to set sail to Dawn Island. Some of his men questioned him on the sudden route. They received an angry response that it was none of their business and that they were going to bring his granddaughter that he had lost back to his home. The ship was soon run by many marines running amok to get to their courses.

A week passed when they finally arrived at Dawn Island. Garp was carrying little Mia, who was wearing only a Marine's shirt, in his arms as he stepped out from his ship. He turned and looked at the other Marine's upon his ship, "It won't take me long. So all of you stay on the ship." They saluted, "Yes Sir!" and went back to doing their work. Seeing as how no one objected, he turns back around and start to walk towards the town. Mia was quiet the entire time for she didn't know where they were going. They entered a building and went straight towards the bar where a woman with green hair wearing a bandana and a little boy that looked her age were at. As they went towards them, the woman smiled at them, "Welcome back." Garp smiled, "It's good to be back." Mia notice the little boy's shoulders stiffen when he heard Garp's voice. He slowly turned his head around with fear written upon his face. When he saw the old man, he instantly tried to run away. Acting on quick reflex, Garp instantly held him by the back collar of his shirt while he kicks the air as he still tries to run. "You're not even going to say a "Hello" to your grandpa Luffy?" Garp said, narrowing his eyes at him with the smile still on his face. Stopping his kicking, Luffy gave up running away from him as he looks up at his Gramps with a hand up, "Hi Grandpa." Satisfied with his "Hello" Garp drop him down on his seat as he pushes Mia a bit on his arm. Finally noticing her, Luffy pointed to her, "Hey Gramps, who's this?" To his dismay, she shied away from him by burying her head in the crook of Garp's neck. Grinning, he patted her head, making her look at him, "This here is Kaimana D. Mia. She's going to be your fiance." This announcement shocked the three of them, especially Mia. She may be small, but she definitely understood what a fiance was. Her mother taught her many things about what she knows from the humans. So when Garp announce that she is Luffy's fiance, she was surprised because her mother never told her anything about this. Tugging on the collar of his Marine jacket, she gained his attention as he looks at her, "Did you talk to mother about this?" He froze as he sweats a bit.

Not looking her in the eye, he scratched his cheek, "Well… not really." Patting his cheek, she puffs her cheeks, "Then you can't say that I'm his fiance since you don't have mother's permission." Guffawing, Garp rubbed the back of his head, "You're right. You mind asking her for me?" Sighing, she nodded as she jumps out of his arm and started running out of the bar.

Curious on who her mother is, Luffy decided to follow her. The both of them kept on running until they came to a stop on the beach. Lifting the bottom of the huge shirt that she was wearing, Mia walked towards the water until she was knee deep. Hearing a splash next to her, Mia looked to her right as she saw Luffy stand next to her. He was kicking the water as he smiles at her. Blinking, she shrugs as she turns to look at the Sea, "Mother, Garp says that I'm Luffy's fiance." Catching herself a bit, she gasped as she bows a bit, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce you. The boy next to me is Luffy. The one who Garp made me become a fiance for." Luffy was staring at her, not understanding where her mother is. "Where's your mom Mia?" Luffy asked, putting a hand to shade his eyes as he looks around to find her. Tilting her head, Mia pointed at the Sea, "The sea is my mother." His eyes were so wide that his eyes almost pop out of his sockets, "What?! The sea is your mother?!" Nodding, she looks back to the Sea, "So Mother, what do you think?" It was quiet as the wind blew. The ocean water splashes upon their little body until a voice finally reaches her ears, " _Monkey D. Luffy. I have watched him for a while now."_ A giggle was then heard, " _Tell Garp I approve. But if that boy ever hurt you, I won't show them both any mercy."_ Giggling, Mia nodded, "Okay." A laugh was heard from Luffy. Turning to look at him, she tilts her head, "Luffy?" Instead of answering her, he cups his mouth as he shouted to her mother, "Don't worry! I'll never hurt her! I'll protect her for you!" The water rose a bit as it softly washes over him. She giggled as he became wet from head to toe. "Hey! What was that for?" Luffy shouted as he puffs his cheeks. Patting his head, she smiles, "It's just Mother's way of saying 'Thank you' Luffy." Looking at her, he smiles, "Oh, okay." Finally realizing something, Mia frown at him, "Wait a minute Luffy, how did you hear what mother said?"

"I don't know. I just did," said Luffy, smiling as he put his hands behind his head. Sighing, she shook her head as she didn't ask him anymore. Looking at the Sea for a little bit longer, Mia turned to head back to the bar, Luffy following. When they arrive back into the building, Mia ran towards Garp as she waited for him to pick her up. Luffy ran to sit back in his seat, still wet. Makino gasped, "Luffy! You're all wet!" Grabbing a clean towel, she walked from behind the counter to stand in front of the boy as she dried him off. Laughing, Luffy's words were a bit muffled but were still heard, "Sorry Makino. Mia's mom decided to splash me with water." Makino was confused on how that happened as Garp laughed with Mia in his arms, "So I'm guessing your mother gave the okay since she didn't kill him?" Nodding, Mia gave him the okay sign, "Yup. She says if he hurts me she won't show him or you any mercy." He laugh as he wave the threat away.

After drying Luffy the best she can, Makino turn to look at the girl, "Mia, do you want a change of clothes? That shirt seems really big on you." Looking down at the shirt she was wearing, Mia looked up at her, "You have clothes that fit me?" Smiling, Makino nodded, "Of course. We have all sorts of sizes." Looking to Garp for permission, he nodded as she gave him a smile and jumped off of his lap to stand in front of the woman. They were gone for a while until they came back. Mia was now wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress with black and white stars adorning the bottom with black sandals on her feet. Her hair was fixed as well as it was put in pigtails. Luffy blush when he saw her. Catching this, Garp smirk at him, "Seems like someone likes Mia." Embarrassed at being caught, Luffy shouted, "Shut it Gramps!" Garp punched him on the head, "What'd you say you little brat?" The two soon start to bicker as Luffy tried to escape from Garp's punches. Giggling at their bickering, Mia ran up to the older man as she held onto his pants leg. Stopping, Garp smiled down at her as he put a hand on her head, "Well, I should get going."

"Am I going with you too Gramps?" asked Mia, looking up at him. Hearing her ask his gramps that, Luffy doesn't know why his chest hurt. Putting a hand on his chest, he frown as he tilt his head. His action didn't go unnoticed to Garp however. Smiling, he sighs as he put a hand on her head, "No Mia. I'm leaving you here in Foosha Village." Luffy smile as Mia tilt her head, "How come?" Bending down so he can be at eye level with her, he softly smile, "If you were to come with me, you'll only get kidnapped by other pirates and…" He trailed off as his smile disappeared, "If the Marine's were to ever find out that I have you with me… They'll force me to give you up to them as they put you in Impel Down. A prison where they torture pirates and criminals. No matter what their age are." Understanding, she nodded, "Okay. Then I'll stay here and welcome you back home when you come and visit." Chuckling, Garp ruffle her hair as she swatted his hand away with a pout. Standing up, he looks to Makino, "I'll leave the two with you then Makino." She smile as she nodded, "Of course." He then headed for the doors as he looks at the two kids over his shoulders, "Luffy, Mia… I'll see you two later." Waving, Mia smile, "I'll see you later Gramps!" Raising a hand, Luffy said unenthusiastically, "See you Gramps." He then left. Looking at each other, Mia and Luffy smile to each other as they laugh. Looking at the two children, Makino smile as she watch the both of them chat and laugh with each other.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna Be King Of The Pirates

Putting her chin on the palm of her hands, Mia giggled as she sat in the boat. There, in front of them, was a giant whirlpool that they had been caught in. Looking behind her, Mia smile at her captain, "So Luffy, what do you want to do now?" He laughed as he held his hat on his head, "I don't know." Softly shaking her head, Mia started waving her hand in a circular motion, "I could always move our ship out of it." He debated for awhile, "Nah. It won't be much of an adventure if you did that." Shrugging, she leaned on her hand, "Whatever you say Captain." The atmosphere on the boat was quiet as Mia watch their boat get closer to the center of the whirlpool. Arms were soon wrapped around her waist as she was pulled away from her seat. Her back coming in contact with Luffy's chest. Looking up at him, Mia tilt her head, "Luffy?" He was smiling as he lift her and stuff the both of them in the only barrel that they had on the boat. Closing the lid, Luffy kept his arms tightly wrapped around Mia as he lays his head on her shoulder. They felt their boat finally giving in to the mass whirlpool as they heard the wood crack and splinter. Sighing, Mia lean back in his embrace, "Guess our adventure start with us being stuck in a barrel." Luffy laughed as he tightens his hold on her. Not soon later, the both of them decided to drift into dreamland as they slowly close their eyes and succumb to sleep.

The next thing Mia woke up to was being rolled on what she can assume is a ship as voices were heard. "It's our favorite coward. You trying to hide in here and try to duck out on all the action again?" asked a gruff voice. A scared boy answered, "No way! I was just trying to hull this big barrel of beer over to you guys." The gruff man laughed, "Why don't you let us lighten the load?" "I was just starting to get thirsty," said a second voice.

"You can't! Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever finds out!"

A third voice that sounded threatening was then heard, "She won't if you keep your trap shut, right boy?" Scared, the boy nervously laughed, "Yeah… right… okay."

Mia felt them lift their barrel right-side up, making Luffy hit his head on her shoulder. He mumbled a bit in his sleep. Shaking her head, she heard the gruff man crack his knuckles, "Hold on boys, I'll open it the old fashion way." Sighing, Mia decided to wake Luffy up by poking his cheek. He mumbled a bit before he finally opens his eyes. Lifting his head, his eyes met Mia, who gave him a smile. Yawning, Luffy suddenly unwraps his arms around her and started to get up. With all his strength, he busted the top of the barrel. "YEAH-! I SLEPT SO GREAT-!" he shouted. Mia giggled at his exclaim. Hearing a thump Luffy looked down at the body that he unknowingly punched, "Hm? Who's that?" He then looked at the other two in front of him, "Who the hell are you guys?" Still shaken, the two shouted at him, "Who the hell are you?!" Instead of answering them, Luffy got himself out of the barrel, "You're friend will catch cold sleeping like that."

"You're the one who knocked him out!"

After getting himself fully out of the barrel, Luffy was about to turn around and help Mia out but was stopped by a sword in front of him. "Hold up, are you messing with us when you know good and well that we're vicious pirates! Huh?" yelled the third pirate. He was ignored as Luffy's attention went to the cabin boy, "I'm starving. You got any food?" Mia sighed as she heard the pirates yell, "I'm talking to you!"

"You damn kid!"

Swords clanged to which Mia could assume that Luffy broke them. "What is wrong with you two?" Luffy asked, confused on what they're trying to do. Deciding to get out, she stuck her head out when the pirates had question Luffy who he was. "Luffy, what's going on?" Mia asked as she looked around to see one unconscious body lying on the floor, a scared cabin boy, and two freaked out pirates with broken swords before ending on him. The pirates and cabin boy screamed as there was another besides Luffy. Smiling, Luffy went to help Mia out of the barrel as he grabs her around the waist and lifting her out. She put her hand on his shoulder when he helped her. She gave him a smile of thanks as he looks back at the pirates and answers their question with a smile, "Me? Oh, my name's Monkey D. Luffy. Hi." Bowing a little, Mia greeted them, "I'm Kaimana D. Mia. A pleasure to meet you." It was quiet for a few minutes until the two finally screamed as they drag their unconscious friend out of the room. Confuse, the cabin boy was still on the ground, "So… What just happened?" Luffy has his arms crossed in front of him as he answered, "You got me." Feeling glum, Mia had little tears by the corner of her eyes, "Was it my fault? All I did was introduce myself." Luffy laughed as he pats her on the head. The cabin boy gasped, catching their attention as they turn their head to him, "Quick! The both of you got to run! If those guys come back here with their buddies then they'll kill you two on the spot!" "I don't care about that. I'm hungry," said Luffy, chuckling. Mia nodded, agreeing.

"How can you both just blow this off like that? There are hundreds of them up on deck and they're waiting for the opportunity to kill anything!" the cabin boy yelled as he tried to stop Luffy by holding him by the arm. It just made him get dragged instead since Luffy caught a whiff of food and was now heading for the only exit of the room. "Wait! Please!" the boy begged. Mia softly shook her head as she followed the two out of the room and down the hall. Luffy ended up taking them to the food storage where piles of food were stored in. Happy, Luffy exclaimed, "It's a gold mine! Food! Food! Food! Food!" Checking to make sure there were no pirates nearby, the cabin boy slowly shut the door as he ignored Luffy's shout, "Who knows. Maybe we'll be safe in here as long as no one else gets hungry." Mia smile as Luffy found a crate of apples and starts to eat them. Walking down the steps to stand next to him, she bent down to grab an apple as well, eating it. "Uh, Hey… My name's Coby. You're Luffy and Mia, is that right? That was pretty neat what you did with that barrel back there." Luffy was so busy stuffing his face that he completely ignored Coby. Mia on the other-hand, heard his compliment as she took another bite of her apple. "These are awesome!" said Luffy, facing Coby before going back to eat some more.

"So are we on a pirate ship or what?"

"No. It's a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates. Pirates that are under the command of Lady Alvida," Coby answered nervously. Mia tilts her head as she tries to figure out which pirate she was but shrugged it off when she couldn't remember. "Ah, who cares anyway. What I want to know is… Are there any boats on board," said Luffy, still stuffing his face. Giggling, Mia stopped his eating for a bit as she grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the juice that was flowing down from his mouth to his chin. Luffy smiles at her and resume eating once she was done. Coby watches their little moment before answering, "I think there are a few."

"Great! Cuz our's got sucked into some big whirlpool."

"The one outside? No way! No one could've survived that."

Luffy laughed as he faced Coby, "Yeah! I got to say, it was a big surprise!" Mia softly punches his head, "You're the one who didn't want to get out of the whirlpool." He laughs as he suddenly grabs her, making her sit on his lap, "It wouldn't be much of an adventure if you did that." Turning to sit sideways on his lap, Mia grabbed the same handkerchief that she was using earlier to wipe his mouth again. Once she was done, Luffy stuff his face again as he asked Coby, "So, are you one of the pirates or one of the passenger?" Hearing no response, Mia looked over Luffy's shoulder to see a dejected look on his face as he stares at the floor. Silence pass as he finally spoke about how he became a cabin boy on Alvida's ship. When he was done, Luffy bluntly said, "You're pretty stupid you know that." Coby bowed his head, depressed, "Gee, thanks for your honesty." Flicking his forehead with Haki cover finger, Mia spoke with half-lidded eyes, "You're way too blunt." He yelped as he rubs his forehead. He pouted at her before focusing his attention on Coby, "You hate it then leave." Furiously shaking his head, Coby instantly denied, "Are you kidding? I can't do that? No way! Nu-uh! Not in a chance! Just the thought about Alvida finding me scares me so bad I want to throw up!" "You're a moron and a coward! I hate people like you," Luffy laughed as Coby felt dejected by his words. Puffing her cheeks, Mia pulled the side of his mouth, "Luffy." He looked down at her, "What? I'm only saying the truth."

"I know but still-"

Coby interrupted her, "No. He's right. If I had the courage. I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates. I actually have my own dreams." Letting go of his mouth, the both of them looked at him as he continues, "Someday, I like to live out all of them." Luffy hummed as Mia turn herself so she could lean on Luffy's chest. "So, what about you two Luffy? Mia? What was it that got you both to set sail out on these seas?" Mia smile as she giggled, already knowing Luffy's answer. "Well, I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" said Luffy, shocking Coby. "A king?" Coby asked, still in shock.

"Yup."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

He then looked to Mia, who was still leaning on Luffy's chest as she looks at him over Luffy's shoulder. "Mia… What about you?" he asked, wondering if her's was as crazy as Luffy's. Waving a hand, she gave him a blunt answer, "Queen of the Pirates." His jaw dropped, "B-but… That would mean that you're both pirates too!" Luffy answered, "Right."

"Your crew?"

"Just Mia so far. But I'm looking for 'em."

Coby froze, jaw dropped. Wondering if he's alright, Luffy leaned back with one arm as he waves a hand in front of Coby's face. Mia holding onto his waving arm so she doesn't fall back. Finally getting out of his frozen state, Coby stood up, "King of the Pirates is a title to the one who obtains everything this world has to offer! You're talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power! The treasure that you both seek is the One Piece!"

"Yeah!" said Luffy, already knowing.

"Yeah? That's it?! Pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure ya'know?"

"Yeah? So?"

Coby started to furiously shake his head as he became more scared, "No way! It's impossible! Impossible! Impossible! There's no way anyone like you both can ever reach the pit of gold during this great pirate age! There's just too many out there that are mean and bad-" He got interrupted by Luffy when he punched him in the head. Standing next to Luffy, Mia sigh at the cowardly boy who was clutching his head. "Ow, why did you hit me?" he asked. "Cuz I felt like it," said Luffy. Groaning, Coby sat up as he still has a hand on his head, "Oh well. I'm used to that stuff. My shipmates knock me around a lot. All the time in fact." Luffy put a hand on his hat, "It's not about "if" I can." This confuses the cabin boy as he looks up at him, "Huh?"

"I'm doing this 'cuz I want to."

Luffy then takes his hat off as he looks at it, "I decided long ago that I'm gonna be King of the Pirates. If I have to die fighting for that, then I die." Once he put his hat back on, Mia put a hand on his shoulder as she leans on him, looking down at Coby with a smile, "As long as your feelings are strong for your dreams. You can definitely achieve it through anything." Coby stared at them in awe. Luffy grabbed Mia's hand, intertwining it as he drags her with him towards the door, "Alright! Now that my belly's full. I'm going to get us a brand new boat. Might just even give me one if I ask nice enough. Maybe they're generous people." "I guess I never thought about it like that. If I put my mind to it. If I'm prepared to die for it. Could I do something like that?" Coby asked, making the two turn to look at him. "Like what?" Mia asked, tilting her head.

"Do you think… Do you think I can join the Marines?"

"Marines?" Luffy asked. Quickly standing up, Coby turn to look at them as he shouted, "Yes! Catching bad guys is the only thing I ever wanted to do. It's been my dream since I was a child. Do you think I can do it?" They both smile as Luffy answered, "How should I know that."

"Then I'm gonna do it! I'm not gonna get stuck here as a Cabin Boy for the rest of my life! I'll break out and I'll turn right around and catch Alvida myself." They all look up as the ceiling was brought down. Coby screamed as he quickly moved away from the debris. "Who is that you plan on catching Coby?!" asked the big lady in the dust of smoke.

"Are you actually think this twig was going to help you?"

Mia puff her cheeks when the person insulted Luffy, which made him smile at her as he pokes her cheek. When the lady didn't get her answer, she impatiently asked, "Well? Answer me!" Coby was too scared to answer her as he merely stood there in front of her, shaking like a leaf. About to go help him, both Luffy and Mia were about to take a step forward until swords protruded from the door and wall of either side of them. Deciding on not interfering yet, they both watch as Alvida look up from the scared Coby to the both of them. When she saw that it wasn't the person whom she thought they were, she smirked, "Hmph. My guess is you're _not_ Zoro the Pirate Hunter." Coby was surprised at the mentioned name as Luffy was confused on who she was talking about, "Zoro?" Mia narrowed her eyes, ' _Zoro huh. If I remember correctly. He's a Pirate Hunter who has gained himself a name.'_ She then looks at Luffy and mentally sighs, ' _I wouldn't be surprised if Luffy recruited him.'_ Alvida's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she focused back on the problem at hand. "Coby!" Alvida exclaimed, making Coby scream in fright.

"Who's the most beautiful of all in these Seas?"

"Uh… Well, I uh… Give me a sec. I know this," Coby stuttered. Luffy then pointed at Alvida as he frowns at Coby, "Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?" It was quiet until Mia burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. "Nice one Luffy!" she laughed as she grabbed a hold of his shoulder to keep herself standing. Angry, Alvida brought her club up as she shouted, "YOU-! RUNT-!" Grabbing the still laughing Mia, Luffy jumped out of the way as she brought her iron club down on where they were just standing. Coby cowered, already thinking that they had gotten hit. But when he heard a thump in front of him, he opened his eyes as he sees a crouched down Luffy in front of him while Mia had wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck, still giggling. "Let's go," said Luffy. Coby grabs his hand and was caught surprised when Luffy decided to jump instead of run. They leaped all the way up till they hit the deck. Letting go of him, Mia stood next to Coby, protecting him. Luffy took care of the others that were trying to aim for him. The pirates were pretty shocked at how agile he is. They could barely put a scratch on him. Mia leaned on the rail as she watches him took care of them. Alvida's crew were pretty much scared out of their wits when they saw his arms stretch. Once he was done, she walked to stand next to him. Coby was shocked as he asked, "Luffy… What are you?" Grabbing the side of his mouth, Mia stretched it to a half arms length, "He's a rubber man."

"So… You're made of rubber? I…"

He gasped as he felt Alvida standing behind him. Quickly crawling, he hid behind them as they look up at Alvida. "So. You've eaten of the devil fruits," she said. Letting go of his mouth, Luffy answered, "Yeah. I ate the Gum-Gum one."

"Aha. I heard rumors they had existed but I've never seen evidence of them before today. You're more skilled than the average deck swabber. Are you a bounty hunter?"

"I'm a pirate!"

"Pirate? Hah! All by yourself on these waters?"

"No. Mia here is part of my crew but I'll find more tomorrow, next week, or something. I mean, I dunno. Like ten guys. Yeah, ten," said Luffy, saying the last part to himself. Alvida laughed, "Tell me. If we're both pirates and we're not under the same flag. Then that would make us enemies. Am I right?" Mia ignored Coby as she started to look around the ship to see where the ship kept their extra hangar of boats at. When she found it, she made a mental note on where it was and tune in back on what they were talking about. But when she did, Coby had yelled at Alvida, "YOU'RE THE MOST UGLIEST THING ON THE SEA!" It was quiet for a while. Until Luffy and Mia burst out laughing. "What'd you say?!" Alvida asked, angered by Coby's comment. "I'm leaving and I'm gonna join the Marines. Then I'm gonna spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you."

"Do you have any clue what you are saying to me right now?"

"Of course I do! And I'm gonna do what I want and no one's going to stop me. And when I join the Marines. I'm gonna join them. And I'm gonna catch your lousy ass first!"

"YOU'RE DEAD KID! DIE!"

Coby screamed as Alvida brought her club up to smash him. "Well said," said Luffy as he took the hit for him. Luffy's action shocked him as he stopped screaming. Luffy smiled, "That won't work."

"What?!"

"I'm Rubber!"

Mia watched as Luffy sent Alvida flying by using his Gum-Gum Pistol. She whistled, "Looks like all that practice finally paid off." He smiled at her as he held his arm up, "Well whaddya think?" She gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Looking over at the crew that was frozen in shock, Luffy shouted at them, "Hey! You!"

"Yes!"

"Go find a boat and give it to Coby. He's leaving your ship to join the Marines. You're not gonna stop him."

"Yeah… Sure…"

Coby smiled at him, "Thanks Luffy." Just then, Mia heard cannonballs being fired at them. The ship rocked as cannon balls hit their surrounding water. Looking at the front of the ship, she saw three Marine Ships. Gasping, Mia saluted to Luffy and Coby, "Gotta go! See you on the boat!" Running at where she saw the boats, she jumped down from the rails and softly landed on the boat. She quickly untied the ropes that held it on the hangar. The boat rocked a bit when Luffy jumped in to join as well. They made quick work of untying the ropes. Just when they got it free, Coby jumped into the boat as well and quickly held onto the side as their boat fell and landed on the waters. Opening the sails, Mia quickly manipulated the water and wind to make it seem unsuspicious that she was the one who was moving the boat.

It took them a while to finally get far away. Luffy grabbed Mia's hands to stop their circular motion and pin her to him by making her sit on his lap. Not minding, she leaned her back to him. "We actually manage to get away," said Coby, shading his eyes as he kept looking back to where the ships were, not noticing a thing at what Mia just did. Taking a breathy sigh, Luffy laughed, "What fun." "So Luffy, Mia," Coby started, gaining both their attention. "If you're both searching the elusive One Piece. Then you have to be headed for the Grand Line right?"

"Mhm."

"You know, the people I talk to call that, The Pirate Graveyard."

"Right. And that's why I need an extra strong crew."

Luffy turned halfway to face Coby as Mia got out of his lap to sit and lean on the side of the boat. "You guys mention some Pirate Hunter. So what's he like Coby?" Understanding on who he was talking about, Coby answered, "Oh you mean Zoro? Last I heard was that he's being held prisoner at some Marine Base." Disappointed, Luffy frown, "Oh well. Weakling huh?" Mia turns her attention away from them as she stared at the Sea. Smiling, she dipped a hand in the water. Small droplets of water from the Sea splashed against her face, making her giggle at her mother's playful banter. Her attention went back to the boys when Luffy punch Coby in the head again.

"Ow, why'd you hit me?"

"Cuz I felt like it."

She giggled at them before staring up at the beautiful blue sky. ' _Roronoa Zoro huh?'_


	3. Chapter 2

Enter the Great Swordsman! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro

Drifting out in the sea in their small little boat, Luffy, Mia, and Coby were sitting silently as they listen to the waves rock their boat. Luffy was sitting at the head of the boat while Mia and Coby were just lounging around on the side, opposite from each other.

"So Mia..." Coby started.

She looked at him, humming, "What's up?"

He scratched his cheek as he nervously smiles, "I was wondering on why you're following Luffy."

She tilts her head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean... You want to become Queen of the Pirates right? So, why are you in Luffy's crew since he's aiming to become King?"

Before Mia could answer, Luffy decided to jump into their conversation, "That's a stupid question." Frowning, Coby turned his head to look at the straw boy, "And how is that stupid?" Clambering over to sit next to Mia, Luffy pulled her to sit on his lap, "Because Mia's going to become _my_ Queen." This shocked Coby as he stared at them, jaw dropped, "A-Are you serious?!"

To prove that they were, Mia brought her necklace up. It was a silver chain which held some little trinkets that looked like flowers surrounding two small hats. One that looked like Luffy's straw hat while the other was a top hat with what looked like small little goggles on it. Then, right in the middle of it all was a beautiful ring. The band of the ring had an intricate water design on it while the jewel in the middle was a beautiful shade of blue sapphire.

Luffy proved his the same way as Mia. His ring was also on a necklace, but his chain was a gold color. His ring was a black thicker band which had a similar wave design. The small diamond that was held in the middle was also a blue sapphire.

Adjusting his glasses, Coby couldn't believe his eyes. The two of them were actually telling the truth. Leaning away from his inspection, he looked at them, "So... the two of you are engaged?" They nodded. Luffy had a bright smile on his face, "Once Mia and I reached the One Piece, the both of us are going to get married right after!" Mia blushed at his words. Seeing her red face, Luffy chuckled and held her tighter to him. Sighing, her blush disappeared as she smiles and leans in his embrace.

Coby watched them and could see that they cared deeply for each other. He then starts to wander on how the two met. "How did you two meet Luffy? Mia?" he asked. The said two looked at him, "Luffy's grandfather saved me," answered Mia. Curious, he scooted a bit closer to her, "Really? From what?"

Luffy's arms tightened around her when he saw the pudgy boy getting closer to his Mia. He didn't like how close the boy was getting as he waited for her to answer. "Well-" Mia started, not having a problem at Coby's closeness as he closed the distance between them till they were nose to nose. She squeaked when she was suddenly moved away from the boy. Apparently, Luffy had enough when Coby had gotten too close to her and moved them so their sides were facing him. He glowered at the boy, "Mia's mine. So you can't get close to her Coby!"

Coby apologetically smiles as he rubs the back of his head, "S-sorry about that Luffy."

Mia waved a hand at him dismissively, "Don't worry about it, Coby." She was pressed up more into Luffy's chest, him not liking the answer that she gave. Smiling, she pulled his head down so she could kiss his cheek, making him smile brightly. "He's just very overprotective and jealous easily if other guys get too close to me," she finished. Her words made the said boy pout at her. She giggled.

"I see," said Coby, finally understanding. He smiled and decided to keep his distance from her, not wanting Luffy to be angry at him again.

Going back to the subject at hand, Mia answered his question, "As I was saying before I was interrupted," she started, looking at Luffy, who was smiling brightly at her before burying his head in the crook of her neck. "Luffy's grandfather saved me from a pirate crew that held me captive for three years."

His eyes widen, "Three years?!"

She nodded, "Yup."

Frowning, Coby wondered, "Why?" Mia looked to Luffy, asking for permission. But he shook his head, not wanting herself to be exposed since their friend is going to be joining the Marines soon. Understanding, she gave a firm nod and turn her attention back, "I can't say. Sorry, Coby."

Coby wasn't dumb. He had seen the exchange between the two. It seemed whatever the reason that Mia was held captive for, they didn't want to say so he respected their secret. He smiled, "It's alright Mia."

She gave a grateful smile at his understanding and leans into Luffy's chest as her eyes slowly closed, her mind going to the world of slumber. The two decided to follow her, seeing as how the night had fallen while they had talked.

~Next day~

The sun had risen high in the sky. The three slumbers were now wide awake. Coby had taken the ropes for the sail, Luffy had taken his spot back on the head of the boat, while Mia was leaning at the side of the boat, touching the sea water as they sailed.

Luffy stretched his arms out and exclaims, "What a day! It's gorgeous!"

Mia giggled, "I agree."

"As long as we can stay on this heading, we should reach the Marine Base in no time at all," said Coby.

Looking at the boy, Luffy smiled, "Wow Coby! You're great out here! You mean we're actually gonna reach the place we originally set out for?"

"Of course, it's nothing. I'm just using the skills that every sailor should have."

Luffy faces back forward and laughed while Coby adjusted his glasses, "You know there's really nothing to be so giggly about. Because at the Marine Base. They're holding a great pirate hunter. Roronoa Zoro." Hearing the name of the swordsman again, Mia turned her attention to the boy as he explained the scary rumor that he had heard about.

Once he was done, she hummed, "He's that scary huh?" Coby turned to her, "Of course he is!" Looking back out at the sea, she lifts her hand out of the water and put only the tip of her pointer into it. She watched as the water flowed by it as some would rise halfway and then back down. "But how would you know if he's scary if you hadn't met him," she softly whispered to herself. Coby didn't hear her words, but Luffy did. He clutched onto the ring that was around his neck as he remembered her past that she had told him.

It was on that day that he had made a promise to protect her, no matter what.

The boat ride was silent as they sailed until they finally reached Shells Town. Clambering out of the boat, both Luffy and Mia stepped onto the harbor while Coby was left to tied the boat. Having a hand on his hat, Luffy held a fist in the air, "Were here! The marine base city." Some of the townspeople looked at them but they quickly went back to their daily lives. Once Coby was done tieing their boat, they all decided to check out the town.

They arrived at the Food Market. Mia was looking at some of the food product and was debating how much they would need once they were done here. But there was also their money budget. They didn't have much so they needed to be scarce about it. She sweat dropped as she thought about Luffy's bottomless pit of a stomach.

As they walked, Coby was talking to them. More to Luffy than to Mia, "Luffy seriously, you're out of your mind if you think the right thing to do is get this guy to join you." The two walked, not bothered by his cowardliness. "Well I haven't made up my mind yet, I've got to see if he's a good guy," said Luffy.

"He's in prison because he's obviously not!" Coby shouted disbelief that Luffy was still wanting to recruit the pirate hunter.

Mia put her hands in her short pockets, "You never know. Besides, I want to see if he's strong or not if we're going to have him in our crew."

Luffy smiled at her, agreeing. He then stopped at a food vendor. Grabbing a ripe pear and taking a bite out of it, he then pays for it as he flips a coin to the owner, "Hey, Is that guy Zoro around here somewhere?" Every one of the townspeople quickly backed away from them. Blinking, Mia looked at them, wondering what just happened. Standing near them, Coby whispered, "Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro here, okay?" Humming, the two started walking again, Coby following.

Mia was checking out some of the meat product until Luffy grabbed her around the waist. "Let's head to the base and check it out. You want to be a marine right?" Luffy asked Coby, walking towards the Base with his arm still around the girl's waist so she wouldn't escape going back to look at the food products. Pouting, Mia knew he wouldn't let her go so she ended up walking next to him. "Well, of course, I do Luffy, but I really don't think I'm ready just yet. From what I heard, the man in charge of this base is named Captain Morgan," Coby answered. His mentioning of the name earned them some yelps and gasps as the townspeople backed away from them again.

Frowning, Mia knew something was wrong if the people were frightened at just the mere mention of the Marine Captain's name. As they start to walk again, Luffy started laughing, "This town is such a weird place."

"That was odd. I mean I understand if they're scared of Zoro but why would they flip when I mention the marine captain's name?" Coby asked, confused on the townspeople's reaction.

"I don't know, I got a bad feeling about this."

Looking at him, Mia raised an eyebrow, "You too huh?" He nodded.

"Maybe they were all jumping around for the fun of it," said Luffy, not caring at all for the reason. Turning her attention to him, she pulled his cheek, "You're still easy going as always." He laughed. Coby looked at him with a frown, "And how would that make any sense?"

Sighing, she let go of his cheek, "Whatever it is. Let's just hope we don't get into too much trouble." She then thought about what she just said and sweatdropped, "I forgot. With Luffy here, we'll be causing a giant ruckus anyway... Nevermind." Not understanding what she meant, Coby mentally shrugs.

It took them a while to get to the top of the hill, but they finally made it. Looking up at the Marine Gates, Luffy smiled, "This looks like the place." Mia looked at the huge wall that surrounded the Base, "So it seems." Not paying attention to the teary eyed boy, both Luffy and Mia started for the wall. The raven haired boy seemed to have a bit of difficulty on trying to set his foot onto the wall while Mia, on the other hand, controlled the wind to propel her to stand on top of the wall.

Coby was freaking out and shouting at them, but they ignored him and started looking for the pirate hunter. "Now where's this demon?" Luffy asked, after getting his foothold. Mia shrugs as she put a hand on her hip and starts to search too. It took them a while until they saw a dark shadow out in the courtyard.

"There he is!/Found him!" the two shouted in unison. "I'm gonna get closer," said Luffy, dropping down from the wall and starts running around the wall. Mia followed, but she ran on top of the wall.

Once they got closer, Mia instantly sat on the wall, facing the tied up swordsman, while both Luffy and Coby climbed to see. She ignored the two bickering as she studied him. He was definitely strong. That she could tell by how toned his muscles are and how he was able to withstand the heat of the sun. She was snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke, "Hey, you two. You're an eyesore. Get lost." Blinking, she looks at her two companions then back at the swordsman, "Which two? Cuz there's three of us." He looked at her and gestures his head to the two beside her, "Them. You're fine since you're not annoying." She sweatdropped, _'Not quite sure if that's a compliment or not.'_

Feeling a presence, she turned her attention to the little girl that was climbing the wall. She checked their surroundings before shushing them and jumping down to the other side with a rope. They watched as she runs up to the tied up swordsman, presenting him her hard work rice balls. The two bickered for a while until a boy with two marines, flanking on either side of him, appeared.

"Hey look, now there's another weird guy," said Luffy.

"That's great. He must be with the Marines. Now we know the girl will be safe," Coby said with a sigh.

Mia frowned, "I don't think so. I feel as if it's going to be the opposite."

Coby looked at her, frowning, "What makes you say that?"

Instead of answering him, their attention was soon back on the swordsman, the little girl, and the Marines. "Lookie. Some tasty rice balls," said Helmeppo, snatching one of them out of the little girl's hand. Upset, the little girl shouted at him, "That's not for you!"

Mia clenched her hands as the Marine Captain's son spat out the rice that he just ate and start to insult the girl. Feeling a hand over hers, Mia knew that it was Luffy. He was trying to calm her down as they watch the idiotic son scaring the girl by reading a warning paper that his father ruled. Her eyes narrowed when she saw one of the Marines followed the son's orders to throw the little girl over the wall. So when he did so, Mia, without any second thoughts, pulled her hand away from Luffy's and jumped to catch the little girl in her arms. Moving her body so she could take the impact, Mia waited for the pain to come. But instead of pain, she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her and the little girl as they impacted the ground.

Opening an eye, she looked and saw that Luffy had taken the impact for her instead. Sitting, she looked at him in concern, "Are you alright Luffy?" He put a hand on his hat as he sat up and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. I should be asking you that." She smiled, "I'm fine." Then, she looked down at the girl, "You're not hurt are you?" Opening her eyes, the little girl looked up at her and Luffy, shaking her head, "No, I'm fine. But thank you."

They smiled at her as Coby ran up to them, "Luffy! Mia! Are you two okay?" He then checked on the little girl to see if she was alright. Both Luffy and Mia got up to confront the swordsman after Helmeppo left. Feeling their presence, he looked up at them.

"So I hear you're a bad guy," said Luffy.

Zoro exhaustedly looked at them, "You still here?"

Luffy ignored him, "You're stuck out here for all the world to see and nothing. You really all that strong?"

"Mind your own business!"

Mia looked to the ground while Luffy chatted with Zoro. Seeing a perfect size rock, she carefully kicked it onto the toe of her ankle boot and started messing around with it. As she kept kicking it to keep it in the air, her fun was soon taken away when she felt Luffy wrap his arm around her waist and dragged her back over the wall. She cried, _'I almost beaten my score.'_

Once they left, Zoro couldn't help but sweatdrop at the dark blue haired girl. He didn't understand why she even came in the first place if all she wanted was to play around.

Luffy, Mia, and Coby were back in town behind the little girl's mother's bar. Luffy was holding Mia in his lap while he sat on top of a barrel. "Really?" the little girl asked, after when he told her what the swordsman has done.

He grinned, "That's right. He ate every last grain of rice there was."

Relief, she smiled, "That's great."

Mia smiled. Happy that the girl got a positive comment from the green haired swordsman. "I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks that he is," said Coby, confused on Zoro's behavior. Angry at what he just said, the girl shouted, "He's not!" then spoke in a quiet voice, "He's good. Because... He got himself punished for us."

Confused, Mia asked, "What do you mean?"

She looked at the ground, "It's that dumb Helmeppo." She then tells them of what happened. As Mia listened, she hid her eyes behind her bangs, _'I knew it.'_

Rika, the little girl, soon starting crying, "It's been three weeks since that day. Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he's tied up. He's being so unfair! I don't... I don't know how to help him."

"I see why you're upset," Coby said sadly.

Then, a whole bunch of noises was heard coming from inside the bar. Getting off of Luffy's lap, Mia silently followed Rika and Coby into the building. Luffy followed not far behind. Inside, the group saw Helmeppo sitting at a table with his feet crossed on the table. Holding a glass filled wine, he swirled it in his hand, "I'm trying to think of something interesting to do as seeing how I'm bored out of my skull here." Just then, an idea popped into his head and laughed, "I suppose I could execute Zoro."

Angry at what he just said, Luffy ran from behind Mia and punched the idiotic son, hard. Scared, Helmeppo held his cheek, "You! You just hit me!" He was about to punch him again until Coby stopped him by holding him back, "Luffy no! You can't hit him!"

"This guy is scum!" Luffy shouted angrily.

Stepping up to stand next to her fiance, Mia nodded, "I agree."

"You actually hit me! I am Captain Morgan's son you know!" Helmeppo shouted disbelief that anyone would hit him.

"Yeah, like I care!"

"You'll care after he executes you for this!"

"Why don't you just be a man and fight?!" Luffy shouted angrily, struggling in Coby's hold.

Keeping his hold on the angry straw boy, Coby questioned, "Luffy, just ease off some! Why are you trying to get on the Marines bad side?" He then felt Luffy's struggle stopped. Wondering why he looked up at him.

"I've made up my mind," Luffy finally said.

Looking at him, Mia smiled knowingly. "Today, Zoro joins my crew," Luffy finished. Coby let him go, shocked at his words. Giggling, she grabbed the straw hat from the ground and put it on her captain's head, "Well then Captain. Shall we get going?" Smiling, he nodded, "Yeah."

Jumping over the wall, Mia looked at the surroundings for any Marines. When she saw that there were none, she quietly jumped down and jogged up to the green haired swordsman. Hearing her footsteps, Zoro looked up at her. She smiled, "Hiya!" He humphed, "If you're looking for that idiotic captain of yours, he already left." Giggling, Mia lightly controlled the wind as she jumped to sit on the left side of the crucifix.

"I know. He was the one who made me stay behind."

He looked at her, "You sure got an idiot for a captain." She smiled, "Yeah well... He's my idiot." Wondering what she meant by that, he was about to ask her until the both of them saw Coby climbed down the wall. He ran up to them and started untying the rope holding Zoro's right arm. Raising an eyebrow, Mia questioned him, "Coby, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering her, he spoke to Zoro, "You have to get out here Zoro." She cried as he ignored her.

"That maniac's going to kill you for what you're doing right now!" shouted Zoro.

"I can't stand to watch the Marines behave like this anymore. A true Marine should be honorable."

"Look kid! I can't leave. I got ten days left and they'll-"

Coby interrupted him, "Well, not quite. They're gonna execute you tomorrow."

"They'll what?" he asked, surprised. Looking at the blue haired girl, he shouted, "Did you know about this?"

She nodded, "Yeah but it's not like you're going to die today."

"Oh, and what makes you so sure about that?!"

Coby interrupted them, "Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement. He planned on killing you right from the start. Which makes Luffy really angry. So he just knocked him out."

"He did?" Zoro asked in disbelief.

"Now the Marines are mad and are dead set on catching Luffy. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to become a pirate though. But I hope you'll help him. You have a lot of strength you can offer. Luffy's the only person here who can actually save you from execution. And of course, you're the only one here who can save him from a very similar fate."

Mia felt gloomy after Coby said that last part. The way how he word it made it seem as if she wasn't strong enough to help either. Sighing, she rubs the back of her head, _'Than again. I can't really show them my powers or else it'll be bye-bye for me.'_

"End of the line!"

All three of them turned their head to face the newcomers. There were a bunch of Marines holding their gun out, pointing straight at them. "For the crime of treason and against me. I sentenced you three to die where you stand," said Morgan, walking up from behind his men. Coby shouted in fear while the other two merely stared back.

Readying their guns to fire, Coby cried as Morgan continues, "You've been pulling some interesting moves around here. What is this? Some kind of poorly executed coop you three planned with the straw hat?"

"I've always fought alone like a real man does. Not like a coward who hides behind his wall of expandable conies," said Zoro.

Turning to the swordsman, Morgan narrowed his eyes at him, "Roronoa Zoro. Don't you dare underestimate me. You may be a strong fighter. But under my authority, you're just a rat about to be thrown in the trash." Then he shouted, "Take aim!"

Watching as all of the Marines take their guns, aiming straight at them, Mia jumped off of the pole and landed softly right in front of the two. She twirled on her tiptoe to face the Marines. Her hair covered her eyes as she smiled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Confused by what she meant, they were about to lower their gun down until they heard Morgan lift his ax-arm up. Scared, they immediately went back to straightening their aim.

"Fire!"

Pressing on the trigger, they sent their bullets flying straight towards their targets. But what they all didn't notice was a body quickly flying straight towards the three and was immediately standing in front of the girl.

Mia smiled at her protector, "Thanks, Luffy!"

"Are you a demon?!" Zoro yelled at her, disbelief that she was smiling. Her captain had taken all of the bullets for them and here she was, smiling.

Just then, Luffy deflected the bullets right back at the Marines, laughing. She patted him on the shoulder as she stood next to him, "Nice save there Captain." He smiled at her, "Now it's your turn, Mia." Nodding, she slowly walked up to them and looked at how much there were. She smiled, "Sorry. But I'm going to need about half of you to fall."

Confused by what she meant, they lowered their guard by lowering their guns. Closing her eyes, her golden eyes became red when she opened them. Using her Haki, she made about half of them fall unconscious.

Watching them in awe, Zoro questioned them, "W-What are you two?" The two looked back at him and smiled.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"Kaimana D. Mia. The one who's going to be Queen of the Pirates! A pleasure to meetcha!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Morgan vs. Luffy! Who's the Mysterious Pretty Girl?**

Zoro stared at the two in disbelief. "You're going to be King of the Pirates? Great, you must be completely out of your rubbery mind," he said to Luffy. He then turns his eyes to Mia, "While you're going to become Queen? Do you two have any idea what that means?"

The two merely smiled at him as Luffy answered, "King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates. How could it mean any other than that?" Mia jumped to wrap her arms around Luffy's neck, smile still plastered on her face, "What Luffy said." The marines next to them looked at them, shocked at the two's announcement.

Coby exclaimed in happiness, "Yeah, when they first told me it was shocking but they're completely serious! That's how those two is I suppose. Cuz' they actually have every intention of becoming King and Queen of the Pirates!" He turned to look at the swordsman and continues, "And obtaining the World's Ultimate Treasure, the One Piece!"

Luffy chuckled as Mia unwrapped her arms from him. She watched him unwrapping the swords from him and held it out in front of Zoro. "Here's what I promised you. There's three. I couldn't tell which one was yours so I just took all of them," said Luffy, waiting for the man to accept them. Still tied up, Zoro replied as he struggled a bit to free himself from the rope, "All of them belong to me. I use Santoryu, the three sword style."

Humming, the carefree boy held the swords back out to him, "Take 'em already! Just know that if you fight with me now, you'll be a government define villain. So it's either that or you're left out here. Killed by the Marine's execution-style."

Zoro smirked at his bold words, "What are you? The son of the devil?"

"I sure hope not," Mia sighed, a hand on her cheek. She then smiles, "But if he is, I guess he's my devil!"

Luffy smiled at her before turning his attention back on the swordsman when Zoro continues, "It doesn't matter because if I don't choose your side, I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So let's do it." Happy that he has chosen to be a part of his crew, Luffy shouted with his arms raised high above his head, "Haha! So you're finally gonna join my crew! This is the best thing ever!"

Mia laughed when he started to dance while holding Zoro's swords. Irritated, Zoro shouted at the boy to cut him off from the ropes. Pouting, Luffy did as the swordsman shouted. Coby encouraged for the straw boy to hurry but, as he tried to untie him, the ropes barely untied from their knots.

Their attention, except Luffy, was soon grabbed when they saw the Marines charging straight at them, swords raised in their hands. Coby shouted in fright, "Luffy! Look!" Stopping at what he was doing, he turned to see the enemies coming at them with swords. Having enough of this ridiculousness, Zoro shouted, "Just give me one of my damn swords!" Sighing, Mia softly pushes Luffy away, "Here, let me do it." He smiled and moved a bit away. With a wave of her arm, the ropes that kept Zoro bound was instantly cut by the wind, setting him free.

He shouted at her, "You could've done that earlier ya' know!"

She nervously laughed, "Well, you guys didn't ask me."

Ignoring her, Coby's scream was heard when Zoro quickly unsheathes all of his swords and clash with the Marines. Mia grinned while Luffy exclaims in excitement. They watch as Zoro threatens the enemies, scaring them.

"Today I officially become a criminal. Having fought the Marines. So I'll become a pirate, that I can promise you," Zoro said to Luffy, "But I want you to know one thing. While I'm with you, the only thing that I dedicated myself to is fulfilling my ambitions."

Curious, Luffy asked, "Which is?"

He smirked, "To be nothing less than to be the world's greatest swordsman. If somewhere along the way I have to give that up, then I want you to accept responsibility. After you get to apologize to me."

Looking at each other, both Luffy and Mia smiled. She shrugged, "I don't see a problem with that. Do you, Luffy?"

He grinned, "Nope!"

Turning his attention back to Zoro, he replied, "The world's greatest swordsman. Sounds pretty good! The King of the Pirates wouldn't have any less than the best on his crew."

Zoro smiled, "Big Talker. From this point on, no matter I'm a criminal or not, I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world!"

Having enough of their chatter, Morgan shouted, "What are you standing frozen for? I want you to kill all four of them right now!" Frightened, the Marines jumped and whimpered in fright. Seeing what Luffy was about to do at the corner of her eye, she softly controlled the wind on her feet. She jumped from where she once stood and landed softly on the top of the cross.

"You might want to duck!" Luffy warned Zoro, lifting a leg up. Seeing what he was about to do, Zoro quickly ducks down, "Gum Gum Whip!"

The Marines that clashed swords with the swordsman were all then kicked away. Morgan stared in disbelief.

Coby shouted in excitement while Zoro got up from his crouched position, swords still in hand and mouth, "You want to tell me what you are?"

Luffy answered, "I'm just a guy who ate the Gum Gum Fruit."

"What's a Gum Gum Fruit?" Zoro asked, confused on what it is. He then turns his attention to Mia, who jumped off from the cross to stand next to Luffy again, "What about you?"

Looking to see that he had asked her, Mia answered with a nervous smile, "A girl with extraordinary powers?" His eyes narrowed at her, knowing that she was keeping something else a secret. But he nodded, decided to accept her answer for the time being until she was ready to tell him.

They turned back to the Marines when Morgan said something that angered Mia greatly, "This is a direct order. Every Marine that just spatted weakness, pull your gun out and shoot yourself! I can't do anything with weak soldiers!" Before any of them could put their guns to their head, Mia had already controlled the wind to her feet and was about to run and kick Morgan's ass until Luffy put a firm hold on her arm. His hold on her brought her eyes to him.

Instead of saying anything, he quickly ran around Zoro and stretched his arm to punch the Captain. Unfortunately, Morgan blocked his punch with his axed arm. Walking to stand beside the swordsman, Mia and the two watched Luffy battle it out with the Marine Captain. So far Luffy was winning. Morgan barely had a hit on the boy.

Once he was down, Luffy started punching Morgan in the face, "Call yourself a Marine. But you destroyed my friend Coby's dream!" He then punches him again, "You even made Mia upset!" Just when he was about to punch him a third time, the annoying voice of the Marine Captain's son, was heard, "Straw Hat! Stop it right there! Look at what I've got!" Luffy ignored him as he kept on punching.

"Are you stupid or something? I said stop! If you would pay attention to me, I have a hostage here you might want to look at!"

Turning to look behind them, Mia and Zoro saw Helmeppo holding a pistol to Coby's head. She spoke to gain Luffy's attention, "Luffy." Stopping, he dropped his hold on the Marine Captain to look at the situation. Shaking within his boots, Helmeppo kept shouting, "If you value your scrawny little friend's life, you won't move a muscle! I'm serious! One move and I'll shoot him, I swear!"

Coby looked at the straw boy, frightened for his life. But when he saw him grinning, he remembered the words that they have spoke on Alvida's ship. Scared yet accepting, Coby shouted to Luffy, "Luffy listen! Don't let anything that happens to me stop you, no matter what! Even if I die!" Smiling, Luffy replied, "Of course. You got it," he then lifts an arm up and started walking towards them, "You hear that you big idiot. Coby's ready to die by your hand." Mia sighs and smiles.

Right when Luffy has gotten himself ready to hit Helmeppo, Morgan got up from the ground and was about to ax him down. Before he could get hurt, Zoro had cut the man down when Luffy finally punched Helmeppo. Thanking the swordsman, Luffy turns to Mia and smiles at her. She smiled back and walked to stand next to him.

"Captain Morgan's been beaten!" said one of the Marines, catching the group's attention.

"Unbelievable, those guys are unreal."

Turning their attention to them, Zoro spoke up, "If there's anyone else who wants to step forward to fight us, then do it now." They watched as the Marine's looked to one another before throwing their weapons and hat into the air, celebrating. "That's weird. Looks like they're all happy that their Captain was beaten," said Luffy, confused at their celebration.

Mia hummed, "You're right."

They turn their head to Coby when he exclaimed, "They must've been afraid of him for a long time before we showed up!" They all then turn their attention to Zoro when he grunted and collapsed on the ground. Concerned for their new crewmate, Mia jogged up to him and knelt by his side. She frowned, "You okay?"

Opening his eyes, he grunted, "I'm just… hungry."

Looking over her shoulder to the other two, both her and Luffy snickered before bursting out into laughter. Coby looked at the two, "W-what's so funny?" They didn't answer him, leaving him completely confused.

They were all back at the bar. Mia was sitting next to Luffy, who was sitting across from the swordsman. Finishing his last meal, Zoro patted his stomach, "Man, what a meal! Not eating for three weeks sure makes a guy hungry!" Everyone laughed beside Luffy who was still stuffing his face.

He looked at the swordsman, "Huh? Done already?"

Zoro stared at him in disbelief, "I don't see how you can eat more than me!"

"It's really good! Right, Mia? Coby?" he asked them.

Mia hummed in agreement as she happily ate her slice of cake. Realizing what he just did, Coby apologetically smiled to Rika's mother, "Oh, I'm sorry. I helped myself, too."

"It's quite alright. You helped save our town."

Rika walked up to their table, smiling happily at Luffy, "You were great back there!" She then turns to look at Mia, "And you were great too!" Looking down at the little girl, Mia smiled, "Thanks."

Luffy grinned with his mouth full, "And I'll get even better. I'm gonna become King of the Pirate!" He then looked at Zoro, "I've got a new crewmate, too."

Curious, Zoro asked, "So, how many shipmates do you have, apart from me?" Luffy looked at Zoro, taking a bite of his meat. "I remember you saying that you were looking for crew members. You must have quite a few if you're pursuing the title of Pirate King," he finished.

"Nope, just you and Mia," Luffy bluntly said.

Surprised, he points at the two of them and then himself, "What? You mean…"

"Yep, it's just the three of us!"

Staring at him in disbelief, Zoro asked, "Can you even call it a crew with only three people?"

"Why not? We're strong!"

He wasn't going to argue about that. From what he has seen from the both of them, he knew that they were strong. Especially Mia. Whatever she did to make those Marine's to fall unconscious, he knew not to ever underestimate her.

He leaned on the table, "Okay, how about our pirate ship? Where is it?"

"There," Luffy answered, pointing out of the window towards their dinghy rowboat by the dock.

Zoro got up to take a closer look and couldn't help but feel unimpressed.

" _That_?"

"We'll have a ship _this_ big before long!" said Luffy, describing it with his arms.

Mia giggled at Luffy's childish description while Zoro boomed with laughter, "And how's that?"

Instead of answering him, Luffy went into more description in his daydream of what the ship will have, "And I like a pirate flag, too!" Taking a chomp of his food, he smiles, "Yeah! Yeah, yeah! So cool!"

Mia laughed at Zoro's chagrin of their captain.

Coby smiled in sympathy at him, "I think Luffy was born without any sense of planning."

"You got that right. But Luffy wouldn't be Luffy if he did," said Mia, grabbing a napkin and wiping the bit of sauce off from her lover's face. Luffy grinned at her before stabbing his fork into his food and held the piece of meat in front of her. Gladly accepting it, she opened her mouth and chomped onto the offered food.

"Did I really make this guy my captain?" said Zoro, questioning himself if he made the right decision or not.

"Well, we'll get more crew members before long!" said Luffy, happily munching on his food.

Giggling, Mia reassured him, "Don't worry Zoro. We'll be fine."

The swordsman looked at her and couldn't help but feel a little bit better by her reassuring smile. Sighing, he decided that he might as well go with the flow and see how they end up.

"Hey, hey! Where are you guys gonna go to now?" Rika asked, curious about their next destination.

Mia took another bite out of her piece of cake as Luffy answered her, "Isn't it obvious?! The Grand Line!"

Shocked, Coby spat out the juice that he was drinking everywhere on him and the floor. "You still only have three members! There's no way you can go there! No way! No way! No way!" he shouted.

Not understanding what the big deal was, Rika asked, "Is the Grand Line that terrible of a place?"

While Coby explained the horrific rumor that he has heard about the Grand Line to them, Mia ignored him while she kept on eating her cake. Cutting a small piece, she grabbed it with her fork and was about to happily take a bite of it until Luffy chomped onto it first. Puffing her cheeks, she watched as he happily ate her cake.

When he was about to grab for her plate, which held her piece of cake on it, she quickly took it and tried to keep it away from him. But, Luffy being Luffy, stretched his arms and tried to get it around her. He laughed when Mia's desperate attempt at saving her cake from him was sticking her foot on his stomach.

"Will you both stop and listen?!" Coby shouted at them, stopping them from their childish affair.

Grinning, Luffy wrapped his arms around Mia's waist and pulled her to his lap while he turned his attention back to their pink haired friend, "But the One Piece is somewhere there, so we're going there!"

"Yeah, so there's really not much you can do to stop us," said Mia, making herself comfortable on Luffy's lap as she took a bite out of her cake.

Fixing his glasses on his nose bridge, Coby mumbled quietly to himself, "So they were listening."

"Guess it can't be helped!" said Zoro, relaxing back in his chair.

Coby quickly looked at the swordsman in disbelief, "Not you too, Zoro?!"

Not understanding why it mattered to him, Zoro asked, "What's it matter? You're not going, are you?"

That question caught him off guard, "N-no, but I'm worried about you! Is that so wrong?!" He then looked at the two couple in front of him, "Luffy, Mia, and I haven't known each other long, but we _are_ friends! Right?"

Smiling, they both answered, "Yeah!/Of course!"

"We're gonna part ways, but we'll always be friends!" Luffy finished.

Mia nodded, "Always! No matter where or how far apart we are!"

Wanting to finish her cake before they left, she ate and listened as Coby talked about how he never had any friends and fight for anything that he really wanted until he met the three of them.

"I've decided to make my childhood dream come true! I want to join the navy!"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself then?" Zoro started, gaining everyone's attention. They all listened as he continues, "Even if you were just a chore boy, you _did_ spend two years on Alvida's pirate ship. Don't underestimate the navy's info-gathering skills. If they find out about that, you'll never get to join."

"N-now that you mention it…" Coby started but was interrupted when the Marines entered the tavern.

"Pardon me!"

Everyone turned their attention to the Marine whom spoked, "Is it true that you are pirates?"

"Yeah. We gained a member and became a pirate group just now!" Luffy answered bluntly. Mia quietly giggled at how Luffy didn't hesitate at all to answer them.

"We appreciate that you saved our base and this town from that tyrant!" said the Marine, "However, now that we know that you are pirates, in the name of the navy, we cannot stand by quietly!"

It was quiet until the Marine officer finally finished, "You will leave this town at once! Out of obligation, we will refrain from contacting headquarters."

That earned some riot from the townsfolks as they all angrily shouted at him.

Understanding on what to do next, Mia sighs and smiles as she stood up from her chair. Her sudden action gained attention. Seeing her smile at him, Luffy grinned, knowing exactly what she meant.

Standing up from his chair, he announced, "Well, guess we should go!" He turned to Rika's mother, "Thanks for the food, lady!"

"You guys are leaving already?" Rika asked a bit saddened that they are leaving so soon.

Mia smiled softly at her, "Yeah. But we'll see each other again someday."

With that, all three, besides Coby, started their way out the door. Some of the Marines moved and made a pathway for them as they were exiting out of the door until the Marine spoke, stopping them in their tracks, "Aren't you a part of their crew?"

"Eh? I…"

Smiling, Mia waved at the two, "I'll meet you guys at the boat." They nodded as they never once took their eyes off of Coby. Making her way towards the dock, she couldn't help but smile on what Luffy was about to do to help their friend in achieving his dream.

Once she got to their boat, she hopped and controlled the wind to her feet so she could softly land in it. Creating a short rocking instead of a big one. Loosening the ropes to their sail, she didn't have to wait long until she heard their voices.

Turning to face them, she waved, "Everything went okay?"

Luffy chuckled as he unwrapped the rope that held their boat to the post, "Yeah!"

"Luffy! Mia!"

Turning to look at the voice, they all saw Coby standing with Rika and her mother next to him. He saluted, "Thank you! I'll never forget all you've both done for me!"

"I've _never_ heard of a pirate being thanked by a marine…" said Zoro, smirking. The two laughed.

Setting sail, Luffy waved his arms to their friend, "Let's meet again sometime, Coby!"

As they sailed, all of the Marines came and saluted them. Laughing, Mia waved, "See you till next time!"

"See ya!"

Once they couldn't see their friend nor the marines anymore, Luffy rushed to stand at the front of the boat, holding his hat so it wouldn't get blown by the wind, "Alright! Our pirate crew finally sets sail!"

"Looks like some pretty good adventures'll be waiting for us," said Zoro, looking forward to where they'll end up.

Mia smiled as she dipped her fingers into the water, "You bet they will!"

Luffy laughed before smiling straight ahead of him, "I _will_ become King of the Pirates!"

Curious, Zoro asked, "You really seemed obsessed about this King of the Pirates thing. Is there some sort of reason for it?"

"No reason. It's just…" Luffy answered.

"It's just?"

"I swore to a certain man that… someday I would gather a great crew, find the world's greatest treasure, and become King of the Pirates!"

Fixing his hat so it wouldn't fly off, he smiled, "This straw hat knows!"

Grinning in understanding, Zoro looked up at the sky, "I see…"

"Alright! Let's go! Set sail for the Grand Line!" Luffy excitedly announced to the setting sun. They all smiled for their next adventure.

A curious question then popped into Zoro head. Looking at Mia, he asked, "What about you? What made you want to become Queen of the Pirates?"

She was about to answer until Luffy beat her to it, "A King can't be a King without a Queen, Zoro!"

Surprised by his answer, Zoro pointed at the two of them, "You mean…?"

Scratching her cheek in embarrassment, she nodded, "Yeah, we're engaged."

"Seriously?!" he shouted, his eyes widening at the news. They showed their rings to him. Mia, a bit embarrassed, while Luffy brightly smiled. Looking at their rings carefully, Zoro knew right away that they weren't fakes.

Calmed, he asked, "When did this happen?"

"Since we were seven," they both answered.

He didn't know how to reply to that. The only thing that came to mind was him slowly nodding his head, silently accepting it.

Giggling, Mia grin, "I know it's weird, but I wouldn't be who I am right now if I had never met him."

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, a bit curious.

Before she could answer, Luffy interrupted them by stretching his arms to wrap them around Mia's waist. He pulled her to him and put his hat on her head, covering her sight of the swordsman.

"Wha-? Luffy?!"

While she tried to unwrap herself from his rubbery hold, she didn't notice Luffy giving the swordsman a serious look. Understanding on what he meant, Zoro backed down with a serious look as well and nodded.

Grinning at his understanding, Luffy grinned a bit bigger when Mia pushed the straw hat up to uncover her eyesight. Frowning, she looked at the raven-haired, "What was that for Luffy?"

He chuckled, "Nothing! Just wanted to hug you that's all!" He then buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Confused, she looked at the swordsman to see if he knew the reason behind it. But all she got out of him was a shrug as he made himself comfortable on the boat before snoozing away.

Sighing, she decided to not dwell on it and just snuggle herself close in her lover's arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**Luffy and Mia's Past! Enter Red-Haired Shanks!**

A new day, a new morning, and here they are, rocking on the boat with no food and water.

"I'm starving…" Luffy groaned.

Mia softly hit him on the head, "And whose fault do you think that is?"

Lifting his head, he looked away from the water to her, "Zoro's?"

"It's your fault you idiot!" the said man yelled at him.

Shaking her head, Mia sighs, "We could have some spare food left if you hadn't had eaten all of the food that we were generously given by Shells Town." Her only reply from the hungry boy was a groan.

"Anyways, when the hell're we gonna reach land?" asked Zoro, looking at the two.

Not taking his eyes off from the water, Luffy answered, "Who knows. We're just going with the wind and waves, after all… I wonder if we'll reach land… Nah, I'm sure we will, sometime."

Mia couldn't help but sweatdrop at his worry-free answer. She looked at the swordsman when he shouted at the young boy, "Isn't it kind of weird that someone tryin' to be King of the Pirates doesn't even have any navigational skills?!"

"It's not weird. We just drifted around," Luffy replied before looking at the swordsman over his shoulder, "But aren't you a bounty hunter who wandered the high seas?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow at him, "I have no memory of ever even calling myself a bounty hunter." Looking up at the sky, he started to reminisce, "I set onto the sea in search of a certain man but then couldn't get back to my village. I had no choice, so I just went after pirate ships to earn a living."

Not expecting his answer to be so boring, Luffy went back to looking at the water, "Oh. So you're just lost."

"Don't put it like that!" Zoro shouted as he stomps on the boat, making it rock.

Both Luffy and Mia cried out as they tried to grab on to the side of the boat so they wouldn't fall off. But when they did, Luffy shouted when he saw his straw hat floating away on the sails.

"Shanks!"

Getting up off from the floor, Mia was about to get up to go and grab it with her power until both boys leaped up from their seat and went to chase after it. As she watches them catch the straw hat, she couldn't help but remember the days of meeting the red hair pirate, who had own that very same hat ten years ago.

/

~Ten Years Ago~

It was a couple of months after Mia was dropped off in Foosha Village. She was happy and smiling at the freedom of not being confined to the pirates' dark dingy cell and Luffy, always being by her side, made her happy just that much more.

She was helping Makino out in the bar as usual until the doors flapped open. Looking over to greet the customer, she gasped when she saw Luffy being carried in the arms of none other than Red-Haired Shanks, the sea captain of the Red-Haired Pirates. The rest of his crew entering not far behind. Everyone laughed merrily while Makino served the crew their drinks and food. The boy was crying very loudly as he clutched onto his bandaged face.

"It doesn't hurt! It really doesn't," the boy cried.

Shanks brought the boy over to the bar and seated him on the stool next to him. Rushing over, Mia got on the stool on the other side of the crying boy and exclaimed in worried, "What happened Luffy?"

"Ah, don't worry Mia. Luffy's fine. He just did something idiotic today," said Shanks, chuckling.

Frowning, she turns her attention back to the crying boy, "Is that true, Luffy?"

Luffy shook his head furiously, "No! I just wanted to prove to Shanks that I can come with him on his adventures too!"

Looking at the bandage that is under his eye, she reached out for it and tore it off.

"Mia, you shouldn't do that. Luffy's wound is still bleeding," Shanks sweatdropped, grabbing the discarded bandage that she threw on the bar counter.

She ignored him as she kept staring at the wound. The injury was caused by a knife; a small dagger probably. The wound wasn't too deep where Luffy could've lost one of his eyesight. But it was definitely deep enough for him to get stitches for it. So now he's going to have a scar there for the rest of his life.

Sighing, she softly bonked him on the head, "You're such an idiot by doing this to yourself, you know that?"

He sniffed, "But, this was the only way I could think of…"

Shaking her head in disappointment, she looked up at Makino, who is now back behind the bar after serving, "Makino, can I get a glass of water, please?"

Smiling, she nodded, "Okay."

Grabbing a glass, she filled it with water and handed it to the girl, placing it on the bar, "Here you go, Mia."

She smiled up at the older girl, "Thank you."

Concentrating on the water in the glass, Mia slowly swayed her hand up, making the water to flow out of the cup and surround it on her hand. Shanks and everyone else's eyes widen at her action. They all kept watching as the dark bluenette brought her water covered hand up to Luffy's wound and kept it there.

At first, they all didn't understand what that would've done until the water started glowing. It glowed for a few seconds until it died down back to regular water. Taking her hand away, the water started to flow down his face.

She smiled, "There. Does it still hurt, Luffy?"

Touching his wound in wonder, he smiled, "No! It feels all better! Thanks, Mia!"

"WHAT?!"

The two turned to look at the pirate crew. They were all very shocked about what just happened. Even Makino.

They both asked, "What?"

Shanks turned the boy to him and examined his wound. Softly touching it, he couldn't believe it. The wound that was there, bleeding not too long ago, was now healed looking days old. He looked over at the little bluenette, who was watching them, "Mia, do you have a devil fruit power?"

Frowning in confusion, she shook her head, "No. I don't think so."

"Can you swim?" Ben Beckman asked, the swordsman and first mate of Shanks crew.

Not understanding why they're asking her such strange questions, she nodded, "Yeah. I can swim just fine."

They all stared at her in awe until Luffy shouted, "Yeah! And Mia's mom is the Sea!"

Their eyes widen even more at the information. Mia slapped the boy on the back of his head, "Luffy! I told you not to say it! Especially around Pirates!"

He rubbed the back of his head, pouting, "But what's wrong with that? We know Shanks. He won't do anything bad to you."

"You don't know that!"

Hearing a cough, they both stopped arguing and slowly turned their head to look at Shanks and his crew, who were quiet the entire time while they argued. The red-haired captain slowly asked, "So… you're the Sea's Daughter, Mia?"

Knowing that lying her way out, since her secret has been exposed, she nodded, "That's right."

"W-what did you say your full name was?" he asked, wanting a full confirmation.

She shrugged, "I didn't. Luffy just told you that my name is Mia. But since you're curious to know, it's Kaimana D. Mia."

He looked down at her in awe, _'Kaimana… D… she also has a D in her name,'_ he thought.

Yassop, the sniper of the crew, whistled, "Kaimana. Damn, that's a very powerful last name."

Lucky Roo took a bite out of his meat and laughed, "With that kind of name, it'll definitely let the whole world know that you're the Sea's Daughter for sure."

The bar was quiet, not one person making a sound until Shanks broke it by laughing. The two children look up at him.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked, confused why the man he admires greatly, is laughing.

Sighing from his laughter, he brought his cup full of sake up and shouted, "What's with all the seriousness? So Mia's the Sea's daughter. It doesn't make her any different from any of us."

Smiling, they all shouted and cheer in agreement before going back to eating and drinking merrily.

Confused why he didn't act like the last pirate who had taken her before Garp saved her, she stared up at him. He seemed to have noticed her stare because he looked over at her and smiled, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Why?" was her only question.

Knowing exactly what she was asking about, he answered, "Just because you're the Sea's daughter doesn't mean that you can't enjoy life like the rest of us do. Heck, you're just a kid. A kid should be enjoying life like other kids do." He then spoke the last part quieter for Luffy not to hear, seeing as how Yassop had grabbed the boy and started to drunkenly tell him about his son, "Not being captured and turning into enslavement just for other's satisfaction and entertainment."

She looked over at where Luffy was, who was trying really hard to get out of Yassop's grip so he could return back to them, and quietly spoke, "It's not the first time. The last pirate to capture me succeeded until Luffy's grandpa saved me."

Smiling down at her in sympathy, he put a hand on her head, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Mia."

She smiles, "It's alright. Even though it was bad to to begin with, at least something good came out of it."

"Really? Like what?"

"Getting to meet Grandpa Garp, Luffy, Makino, and every one of the townspeople."

She looks up at him, smiling broadly at him, "I even got to meet you and your crew too, Shanks! By meeting you and everyone else tells me that not all Pirates and humans are mean and evil."

He smiled at her words.

Finally getting himself away from the drunken man, Luffy returned back to his seat between the two. He looked up at the red-haired captain, "Take me on your next voyage, Shanks! I want to be a pirate too!" He then turns to Mia and grabs her hand before looking back at the man, "Both Mia and I!"

Shanks laughed at the ridiculous idea, "As if you could ever be a pirate! Mia might though."

Not understanding, he shouted, "Why not?!"

"Luffy, just bein' a good swimmer doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate," said Yassop, listening in on the conversation with Ben and Lucky Roo.

"I'm good at fighting too! My punches are like pistols!" he happily said, demonstrating his punch.

Not impressed, Shanks take a bite of his food that Makino gave him, "Oh, really?"

"What's that mean?!"

"He means you're too much of a kid, Luffy!" said Lucky Roo.

Chuckling, Yassop agreed, "Seriously, you're both as old as my own kid!"

Angry at their words, he shouted, "I'm not a kid! I'm a grown-up!"

Shaking her head, Mia happily accepted the freshly hot dish from the older girl and started eating it as Shanks handed Luffy a cup of juice, "Now, now. Don't get so mad. Here! Have some juice!"

"Wow! Thanks!"

He started to take a sip until Shanks slammed his hand on the bar, laughing, "See, you are a kid! Ha!"

"That wasn't fair, Shanks!"

The crew all started to laugh at him.

Luffy angrily shouted at the pirate crew, "Don't laugh!" He then turned back to the captain, "Stupid cheapskate Shanks!"

Mia could only shake her head at the entertainment, giggling. When Luffy heard her laugh, he pouted at her, "It's not funny, Mia."

Quieting her giggles, she was about to apologize until one of the flap doors got kicked right off its hinges, sending it flying into the middle of the bar. They all turned their attention to see who it was. Shanks was the only one who ignored whoever it was while he continues eating his meal.

"Pardon us."

Not making a sound, everyone watched as the man and the others that he has with him walk themselves into the bar. He looked at every one of the pirates that were present in the room, "Oh… So these are "pirates." Look pretty damn dumb." Without a care, he stepped on the broken door while making his way towards the bar.

Not wanting the man to cause any problem for Makino, Mia kept her eyes on the man as the older girl went to help him, "Welcome…"

Looking down at her, the man grinned, "We're mountain bandits. But we ain't here to tear up the place." His men chuckled while he continues, "Sell us some booze. Ten barrels oughta do."

Keeping her smile, Makino politely apologizes, "I'm sorry. I just ran out of alcohol."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "That's odd." Looking around at the pirates, he continues when he turned back to her, "These pirates seem to be drinking something… What is it, water?"

"No, what they're drinking is the last of it."

Shanks decided to speak up to save their bartender from the bandits' anger, "My apologies. Looks like we drank the whole place dry. Sorry!" He then offers his unopened bottle of sake, "You can have this if you'd like. It hasn't been opened yet."

The bandit made a reach for it, making everyone think that he was going to accept it until he decided to smash the bottle to pieces in Shank's hand. The sake was spilled everywhere, especially all over the red-haired captain. The bandit's men all laughed at what just happened.

Not liking the pirate's charity, the bandit angrily replied, "There's an eight million berry bounty on my head, you know. One bottle ain't even enough for a bedtime drink! Don't insult me!"

Not phased by what happened, Shanks sadly looked down at the now wet floor, "Oh man, now the floor's all wet." Getting off from his seat, he knelt down to grab the shattered glass, "Sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a rag?"

Worried that he might cut himself, Makino looked down at him from behind the bar, "Oh, I'll do that!"

She took a clean rag and was starting to head herself around to where he was until the bandit took out his sword and swung it across the bar, near Shank's head. Quickly manipulating the spilled booze that was around the red-haired captain, Mia waved her hand, out of the bandits' sight, using the spilled booze to pull him down by his ankle. The sword barely missing his head.

The bandit smirked, "Seems you like to clean. Then maybe you'll find this more fulfilling." Clicking his tongue in disappointment, he sheathed his sword as he started walking himself out to the bar, "Not worth our time if they're out of booze. Let's go!"

"Later, wimps!"

Once they had left, Mia saw Luffy trembling in anger while watching the bandit leave the building. She was about to put a hand on his arm until Shanks and his crew started laughing.

"He got you good, boss!"

"Talk about lame!"

She sighs at their easy-going banter and was about to calm Luffy down until he shouted, "Why are you laughing?! That was so uncool! Why didn't you fight them?!"

Wanting him to calm down, Mia was about to grab him until he suddenly stood up on his seat, continuing, "No matter how many there are or how strong they seem. You're not men- or pirates- if you laugh after something like that!"

Feeling a hand in his, Luffy knew that it was Mia but didn't turn to look at her as Shanks answered him, "I understand how you feel, but he only spilled some booze on me. It's nothing worth getting mad over."

"Whatever!"

Mia pulled him back down on his seat. Luffy, still angry at Shanks, didn't argue with her and sat until he saw a weird looking fruit in a chest.

Knowing that Luffy would be okay after eating his frustration away, she hopped down from the stool to stand in front of the still wet Captain. Looking away from the bartender, Shanks looks down at her, "Hey Mia. You aren't angry at me either are you?"

She shook her head, "I don't see why I should if the bandit didn't hurt anyone."

He laughed, "Luffy should learn from you."

Shrugging, she put a hand out, "Anyways, just sit still. I'm going to get the yucky water off of you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yucky water?"

"Yeah. It stinks, unlike water that has no smell… Well, except for the Sea maybe."

Shanks laughed at her words while Mia concentrated on the booze that was on him. With a smooth hand movement as if telling something to rise, the sake started to rise drop by drop off from him and the floor. Forming together into the air until all of it was off of him, forming a blob of sake above his head.

He whistled, "You're pretty good at this, Mia."

"Mother taught me at a very young age."

Swinging her hand like water, Mia brought the airborne alcohol above the sink and let go of her control. It splashed into it and started running down the drain.

Smiling at her little accomplishment, they all heard a crunch from Luffy. Turning their head to him, Shanks chuckled, "Eating out of frustration, Luffy?"

"Shut up!"

Seeing that he wasn't eating Mia's food that was still on the bar counter next to him, Shanks shouted, "Wait, what're you eating?!"

Never hearing the red-haired captain shout at him before, Luffy swallowed the fruit that he already chewed before looking up at the man.

"That box! Did you eat what was in that box?!"

Afraid that he might have done something wrong, the raven-haired boy nervously answered, "Y-yeah…"

Scared for the boy's life, Shanks grabbed him by the ankles and started shaking him upside down, "Spit it out! Right now! Every last bite!"

"W-what're you doing, Shanks?!" Mia exclaimed, running to stand between the two.

She didn't like how the red-haired captain was man-handling the boy until something slammed itself down the on the floor. Surprised, she turned to look. Her eyes widen when she saw Luffy's leg had stretched, making him slam his face on the floor. It took a while until his body bounced back up to normal.

Shocked, Luffy quietly asked, "What… was that?"

Bringing the boy close to his face, Shanks angrily answered him, "What you ate was the Gum-Gum Fruit! The Gum-Gum Fruit is known as a Devil Fruit! Eating it turn your body to rubber, and makes you lose the ability to swim for the rest of your life!"

Not liking the answer, Luffy shouted, "Eh? No way!"

"You dumbass!"

~Later that day~

After leaving the pirates and the bar, Mia and Luffy were at the beach. Ever since she was brought to the island and been living with Luffy, she would always come here every day just to be near her mother. Luffy didn't mind one bit as he always came with her.

They were both sitting on the warm sand, watching the sunset out on the horizon. It was a calm and comfortable silence between the two until Mia decided to break it, "So, how does it feel to become rubber?"

He shrugs, "Not much difference other than water makes me feel really weak now."

"So you can't stay in the bath for long anymore?"

He smiles, "I can! Just as long as my head is above water, I'll be okay."

Returning his smile, she rested her head on his shoulder, "You don't have to worry about drowning, Luffy. As long as I'm here, you'll never die in the water."

Blushing at her contact, he smiles and put his head on hers as they watched the setting sun.

/

Shanks and his crew had left a couple of weeks ago, leaving the little village alone with the bandit's problem again.

Mia was out at the dock. Talking and laughing with her mother. Shanks and his crew had returned back from their short voyage, greeting the girl before heading into town a while ago. She was enjoying her time until she heard a gunshot noise. Turning her head to where the noise has come from, she saw that it had come from the town.

Frowning, she wonders if everything was alright. Maybe she shouldn't have left Luffy's side just because she wanted to hang with her mother today. Just then, she sees a man running towards her at the dock. Squinting her eyes, she could make out the appearance of him. Her eyes widen when she saw that it was the same bandit from a couple of weeks ago and he had Luffy in his hand.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Mia spread her arms trying to stop the bandit in his steps.

"Where are you taking Luffy?!"

Instead of stopping like she hoped he would, he slammed her aside, "Move it, kid!"

Watching Mia fall harshly on the wooden dock, Luffy started to kick at the bandit, "You bastard! How dare you hurt Mia like that!"

He ignored the enraged kid as he stepped himself into a boat and started rowing himself far out from the island. Getting up, Mia worriedly shouted out to the boy, "Luffy!"

"Mia!"

Turning to the voice, her eyes widen when she saw Shanks running towards her.

"Shanks!"

Stopping next to her, he knelt down and grasped her by the shoulder, "Mia, where's Luffy and the bandit!"

She pointed at the boat out in the sea, "Over there!"

Just when they all turned to look, their eyes widen when they saw the bandit getting eaten whole, along with the boat, by a Sea King. Her eyes widen in fear when she saw that the Sea King had seen Luffy, who was trying not to drown in the water.

Fear for Luffy's life, Mia kicked her sandals off and jumped head first into the water. Shanks jumping in right after. Feeling him take a hold of her arm, she propelled them like a torpedo straight towards the boy in danger.

Seeing the Sea King swim at a rapid pace at the drowning boy, Mia knew that she wouldn't get to him on time. Still propelling them towards the boy, she turned and grabbed a hold of Shank's arm.

He knew exactly what she was about to do and readied himself.

With the help of the open path that her mother set for her, Mia controlled the water at the bottom of Shanks' feet and torpedo him straight towards Luffy. The water not once slowing him down.

When she saw that he had successfully reached and save the raven boy from an early death, she smiled and started to swim up to the surface. Breaking through, she started swimming towards the two, smiling that they were okay until what Luffy shouted stopped her in mid-stroke.

"But… Shanks- You're arm!"

Afraid that Shanks might have had his arm injured or worse, she started slowly swimming towards them. Luffy had kept crying when she had made it to them. Shanks noticed her presence, turning to her, "Oh, Mia. If it weren't for your help I probably wouldn't have made it in time to save Luffy. So thank you."

When she saw his arm, she started to tear up, "You… You lost an arm…"

He smiled softly at her, "It's just an arm, Mia. I'll be fine."

Swimming until she was next to them, she saw that it was still bleeding. She panicked, "Y-you're arm is still bleeding! We have to hurry up and stop the bleeding!"

Before he could say anything to reassure her that he was fine, Mia had already grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt and propelled them back to the dock, to the others who were still waiting. It didn't take them long to get back on the island. When the others have seen Shanks condition, the mayor was shouting frantically for a doctor.

Knowing that she has to at least stop the bleeding before the doctor could cauterize it, Mia brought the sea water to cover her hands and started to heal the bleeding eaten arm. Shanks sighed at the coolness on his burning pain while holding onto a still crying Luffy.

Once she felt that the eaten limb wasn't bleeding anymore, she threw the water back into the sea, "That should stop the bleeding."

She then sadly looks down at the ground, "If I hadn't had propelled you that hard, maybe you would've still had your arm. I'm sorry, Shanks."

He put a hand on her head, making the bluenette look up at him, "I'm actually grateful that you did what you did, Mia. If you hadn't, Luffy wouldn't be here with us right now. Besides, it's just an arm. I'll sacrifice a limb or two if it's to save the both of you."

Looking at the now sniffling boy, Mia smiled, "You're right and thank you."

/

A couple of days passed after the incident with the bandits. Today was Shanks and his crews last day on the island. Mia was sad that they won't be coming back to the island anymore. But it didn't mean that it'll be the last that they'll see each other.

She was by the docks with Luffy, watching the pirate crews stocking crates of supplies on their ship. They stood next to Shanks.

"You're leaving, then?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah. It was a long stay, but now we part ways. Bet you'll miss me, huh?"

"Well, yeah. But I won't ask you to take me anymore. I've decided to become a pirate on my own now! With Mia by my side!"

Smiling at his decision, Shanks playfully stuck his tongue out at him over his shoulder, "I wasn't gonna take you anyways! You'll never be a pirate! Mia on the other hand, now she I can believe."

His words seemed to have angered the raven boy when he angrily shouted, "Mia won't be the only pirate! I will too! Someday, I'm gonna gather a crew every good as yours, and I'm gonna find the greatest treasure in the world. And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! I'll show you!"

Sighing with a smile, Mia shook her head at his declaration.

Shanks turned to face him, "You're gonna surpass us, huh?" Seeing the boy shake in anger, he takes his hat off and put it on the raven boy's head, "In that case… I'll leave this hat with you. It's dear to me. Take good care of it!"

He and the bluenette girl smiled softly at the now crying boy. Hearing his crewmates shout that they were done and ready, he turned his back to the two kids and started his way onto the ship.

Wiping his tears the best he could, both Luffy and Mia watched the Red-Haired Pirates setting sail with Makino and the townspeople.

/

Mia was brought out from her memory when Zoro spoke to the raven-haired boy, "Hey, you're gonna drop it again if you space out. Isn't it important?"

Smiling, Luffy put the hat back on his head, "Yeah. Thank you, Zoro!"

"Man, I'm hungry…"

Sighing, Mia leaned back on the side of the boat, "Same here…"

Looking at the two, Luffy's attention was grabbed when he saw something in the sky. Wondering what he was staring at, Mia looked up as well and saw something flying in the sky, "A bird…"

As Luffy kept staring at it, he smiles broadly at them, "Let's eat it!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Huh? How?"

Mia nodded, "Yeah, how Luffy?"

Their only answer was a smile from the boy, "Leave it to me!" and with that, he stretched his arm to grab a hold of the top of the mast and flung himself.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!"

"I see…" was Zoro's only response as the two watch their captain shoot himself all the way up to the bird.

They both watched as he kept on going up and up until he somehow got caught in the bird's mouth. Mia sweatdropped as the boy yelled for help.

"Help! Mia! Zoro!"

Grabbing the oars, Zoro started rowing quickly, following after him, "Moron! What the hell're you doing?!"

Mia held onto the side of the boat as the swordsman rowed them while not taking her eyes off of her captured fiance until shouts were heard from in front of them.

"Hey! Stop! You there! Stop!"

Looking over, they saw three men in the middle of the sea, waving their arms around at them.

Zoro huffed, "Shipwrecked people, at a time like this?"

"Well, there's not much we can do since we can't lose sight of Luffy," said Mia, frowning at the men who are going to slow them down.

Agreeing with her, the swordsman shouted at them, "I can't stop! Jump in on your own!"

"What?!"

When they passed them, the men didn't need any second to think and just grabbed a hold of the side.

Not looking at them, Zoro grinned, "I'm impressed you got on!"

"Are you trying to run us over?!"

Mia ignored them as she kept her sight still on the boy until a hand grabbed a firm grip on her arm. She was then pulled by one of the men that they rescued, one of them holding a sword up to her throat, "Hey! Stop the boat!"

Looking up at the man that was holding her, Mia frowned at the men's lack of gratefulness towards them.

"We're members of Buggy the Clown's crew! This boat and woman is ours now!"

Turning his sight away from their captain, Zoro glared at them, "Huh?"

Dropping the oars, he slowly walked towards them as the three men stared at him frighteningly. Next thing Mia knew, Zoro had grabbed her away from the men and beat them up.

The man laughed as he and the other two rowed the boat for them, "We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

"Forgive our rudeness!"

Zoro kept his glare at them, "Thanks to you guys, we lost sight of our friend. Just keep paddling straight ahead."

Without any argument, the men shouted, "Yes, sir!"

Sighing, Mia turned her gaze to where she last saw Luffy and the bird, "Do you think he'll be alright? I'm worried that he might've gotten dropped into the sea."

 _'Though mother will tell me if he was, even though Zoro can't know about it yet,'_ she thought to herself.

"Knowing Luffy, he'll manage something once he spots land," Zoro replied, looking out at the sea.

She hummed at his answer before smiling, "Yeah. You're right."

Their attention was then grabbed when the three men started talking to each other, "But what now, Bro?"

"Good question… If Captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and treasure…"

"Y-yeah…"

Curious about this Buggy that they kept talking about, Zoro asked, "Who's this Buggy guy?"

"You've never heard of Buggy the Clown?!"

"Nope. Although he does kind of sound familiar," said Mia.

Looking at the two seriously, the man that was sitting between his two friends explained to them, "He's the head of our pirate ship! He's eaten one of the Devil Fruits, all around terrifying person…"

Humming, Mia and Zoro looked at each other, wondering if this Buggy the Clown was actually as terrifying as these men made him out to be.


End file.
